A Muddy Day
by Berk'sWarrior
Summary: Rain was a common thing on Berk, and even more common were the joys that it brought along with it. Let's just say, Hiccup and Toothless had a blast in the rain!


_"The past is another land, and we cannot go to visit. So, if I say there were dragons, and men who rode upon their backs, who alive has been there and can tell me that I'm wrong?" _-Cressida Cowell

* * *

Rain was a common thing on Berk.

It comes and goes just about as normally as most things, and could easily be predicted.

Dragons, however, never had much rain where they lived. The volcano was hot and dry, and all the pouring water never made it inside the volcano. Sure, they raided once in a while during a storm, but usually they steered clear of it; it's not easy to fly in harsh weather, and fire didn't light as well. So, yes, they've experienced rain, but not enough for most to recognize it.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called from downstairs.

Hiccup was currently working on some sketch plans, either on Toothless's saddle or his tail fin. Said dragon was lying on his stone bed, watching the boy with curious eyes. "Yes, dad?" Hiccup called out. He heard his father walk up the stairs, with those heavy boots of his, and heard the click of metal on wood. Hiccup put down his charcoal and turned to see his father put down a pail, and say, "We need some more water, and hurry to the well; a storm's brewing." he said as he walked back down the stairs.

"Sure." Hiccup muttered as he rolled up his plans and put them on a corner of his desk.

Toothless watched, now more confused than curious, and Hiccup warily got up from his desk chair. Only two weeks had passed since the Red Death incident, and he was still trying to adjust to his leg. Toothless pricked his ears as he studied his friend's movement, looking for any signs of him falling.

A stutter in the prosthetic.

Toothless practically launched himself forward, letting Hiccup fall onto his head instead of the hard wooden ground. "Thank's bud." Hiccup thanked as he rebalanced himself. Now, Toothless was right by his side, and wasn't about to let him fall again.

Hiccup picked up the pail by his door, and made his way downstairs, Toothless right behind him, only because the stairs couldn't fit him standing next to his rider. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and, sensing that the destination was outside judged by Hiccup's movement towards the back door, he walked past him and nudged the door open for him. Hiccup patted his head in thanks, and Toothless purred.

The Night Fury looked up to see dark clouds swelling in the sky above them, and the air turn a bit more crisp. He grumbled his worry and confusion. Hiccup turned around from halfway out on the yard to see Toothless still in the doorframe, staring at the sky. "It's just rain, bud. It happens all the time here, you'll get used to it." he explained.

Toothless gave him a gesture equivalent to a shrug, and bounded out of the doorframe to the yard outside. Hiccup laughed at his friend's worry as he bounded up next to him, slowing down so they could walk at the same pace. Thunder boomed from somewhere out at sea as they made their way around Hiccup's family's property, to the Great Hall. The well was located to the right of the huge mountain, shadowed by it.

They walked across the stoned walk way that was the Plaza, when a sudden drop of water hit the end of Toothless's nose.

His sensed instantly perked. His mind registered the wetness as rain, from some past memory. His eyes widened as another fell on his right wing, then his tail. Hiccup laughed as he turned around to see his friend moving his head in the directions in which the rain fell. Toothless looked up to see him laughing, and his ears dropped in annoyance. The rain started pouring heavily all of a sudden, and the two of them were getting drenched.

"Come on, Toothless! We need to get this pail filled before we get soaked to the bone!" Hiccup called out to him, as he started speed walking to the well. Of course he couldn't run, still getting use to the prosthetic and all, it would probably hurt in way too many painful ways.

Toothless ran up next to him when suddenly he slipped in a nearby puddle. He looked down to see he was covered in a brown mushy gunk. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and made an 'eww' expression.

"Mud, Toothless. Ever heard of it?" Hiccup questioned with a snicker. Toothless glared at him before shaking himself. Mud splattered onto Hiccup, and he held up his hands, dropping the pail, in defense. "Hey! Stop it!" he shouted.

Toothless looked at him and let out a dragon laugh at the sight of the mud covered Hiccup. Hiccup glared and smirked in an almost evil fashion, and leaned down and put his hands on the ground. Toothless watched with wonder as he conjured a small ball of the brown muck.

"PAYBACK!" Hiccup shouted, and launched the ball at the unsuspecting dragon. Mud splattered across his head,

and it wasn't long until a full blown mud fight ran out on the Plaza.

* * *

15 minutes flew by.

Neither of them looked like themselves, and the pouring rain only made their vision worse. If someone where too look out their window at that time, they would've thought there was a battle of the Mud Monsters out on the Plaza.

Hiccup gathered as much mud as he could before flinging it at Toothless, which sprayed him in the face. In returned, Toothless kicked a mud clot in his rider's face. Toothless's scales itched at this point, and his prosthetic...well, let's just say Hiccup would be spending a lot of time down at the Forge. Hiccup wasn't much better off either. His fur vest would need at least three washings, along with his tunic, and his own prosthetic was in some bad shape.

It wasn't until Hiccup tripped when they realized they should probably head home.

His prosthetic was so messed up and caked with mud and rain, it wouldn't even move a bit for him to shift his weight. "Now I'm limping home..." he muttered as he got up and dragged himself to Toothless, who was curious on why the fun stopped.

Hiccup smiled, "I have a feeling this was your first mud fight, eh? Well, if you enjoyed it, don't stick around if the twins are playing. They play hardcore" he said with a serious expression, and Toothless saw him shudder from some memory.

Hiccup started walking back to the house, and Toothless was just about to follow him, when in the corner of his eye, past the pouring rain, he saw the pail.

The pail!

Toothless walked over and picked up the handle in his mouth, and trotted back to his friend. The pail was heavy, and Toothless thought it might've been filled with water. He shrugged inwardly; at least they'd get _some_ water! He smiled a gummy smile at the thought.

They finally were able to trudge through the mud and water slosh, before stepping up the steps to the house. "Wait." Hiccup said, gesturing to stop. He took off his fur vest, and in the small safety of the overhang above the door, rang our the vest.

The water and mud that poured from it could've filled the pail to the brim.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Hiccup murmured before putting it back on. He rang out his sleeves and the end on his tunic, before knocking on the door. Toothless yawned and shook himself-

-unfortunately when the door opened.

Stoick yelled in surprise of being showed with mud, and Toothless looked up to see the Chief glaring at him and Hiccup. He tried to smile his apologies, but instead he dropped the pail, the mud and water inside it spilling over the steps.

Stoick slammed the door in their faces.

"Find a way to clean yer selves off _first_!" they head him shout from inside. Hiccup just stared at the door. They both finally turned around and looked at the rain that was till pouring. "Well," Hiccup began,

"Another mud fight?"

Toothless flashed another gummy smile before running back to the plaza with his rider.


End file.
